Skipping toys using a leg ring and object attached by an elongated cord have been known for many years for use primarily as amusement toys. In operation, the leg ring is placed around a user's leg and by continuous movement of said leg the attached object and elongated cord revolve in a circular path requiring the user to skip or jump over the elongated cord with the opposite leg to maintain continuous revolutions.
The prior art discloses variations of the revolving object to increase the amusement of these toys. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,651 (Shure et al.) in which a bubble producing mechanism is enclosed in the revolving object. Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,452 (McGowan et al.) in which the revolving object contains a marker for marking the surface as the object travels.
Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,671 B2 (Kessler) which the revolving object is a wheel containing small lamps and a generator which light upon rotation.
The present invention has for its primary objective to provide a cardiovascular aerobic device utilizing an improved leg ring, an elongated cord and a cone element adapted for quick and easy adjustment of weights contained therein. Additional uses include leg shaping and conditioning, sports training and stress reduction.